A. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an extension handle for easy attachment to an L shaped automobile lug wrench and subsequent easy detachment. The said lug wrench has a hexagonal socket on the short leg and a double tapered tip on the long leg. It is standard equipment on most new automobiles.
B. When the wheel lugs on an automobile are tightened with an impact wrench in a garage, the L shaped lug wrench requires a great deal of force to loosen the lugs or nuts. A strong person may be able to successfully manipulate the wrench, but a weak person may not be able to. With the extension handle attached to the lug wrench almost anyone can loosen the lugs.
Desireable features on an extension handle are structures for securely gripping the lug wrench to prevent any relative movement between the handle and the wrench, while permitting easy attachment and detachment of the handle to the wrench. This feature is important because the sharp end of the lug wrench has to be used to pry the hub cap off the wheel.